


Sweet to taste, saccharine

by CeruleanHeart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass Play, Billy is a gross boy, Butts, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Power Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Harrington's sailor unifom, Steve is a feisty bottom, really bad food puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/CeruleanHeart
Summary: Billy visits Steve at Scoops Ahoy after work for some desert.





	Sweet to taste, saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains, as the tags suggest very explicit and slightly gross ass-eating. Please enjoy!

Billy is the grossest, filthiest and most of all the completely unapologetically horniest guy Steve has ever met. The words "shame" and "modesty" do not exist in his dictionary. 

Hargrove is, in simple terms, the absolute worst. 

He's fucking _purring,_ deep and low and hungry while he's slowly peeling down Steve's little sailor shorts, touch deliberate and leisurely. Like he's unwrapping a piece of candy, a real treat, something mouth-watering. 

Steve shudders and the purr turns into a dangerous chuckle. The bastard knows exactly what he's doing to him, takes his sweet fucking time, watches the perfect orb of Steve's ass rise over the blue horizon of those shorts until he finally lets the elastic waistband snap back against skin, right in the spot where the crease of Steve's butt meets the back of his thigh. 

It stings so perfectly, makes a small spark of pleasure prickle along Steve’s spine. He presses the side of his burning face against soothingly cool stainless steel. 

He's both flustered and exhilarated by the indecency of doing this here, at his workplace just half an hour after closing the store. Some people could still be around, locking up and going home. They could get _caught_.

Billy smacks his lips with relish as he admires those two pale, perfect round globes. Runs a big hand over the soft curve of a cheek. 

"Scoops _ahoy_!" he drawls with a wide grin. 

Steve huffs from where he's bend over the counter, rolls his eyes so hard he goes dizzy. 

"Billy, c' mon." he groans at the terrible pun. 

Billy just laughs, runs his tongue over his lower lip in anticipation. He grabs a fistful of butt, watches his fingers sink into the soft, white flesh. 

"Hey baby, what flavor are those? Vanilla?" 

Steve almost chokes on his own tongue in indignation, turns his head as far as he can and narrows his eyes when he sees Billy's smug expression. He's got his tongue out, curling it artfully, _obscenely_ when he meets Steve's eyes. _Gotcha!_

It makes the blood pound in Steve's ears, his cock. 

"I swear to god, Billy!"

But Billy already sinks to his knees buries his face deep between his asscheeks. Steve has to bite his lip so hard he almost draws blood to stop himself from moaning. 

"I'll have a free sample." Billy's words are muffled against Steve's flesh, his stubble scratching the soft skin there as he talks. 

Steve's gonna have beard burn on his goddamn ass. Again. He knows he will. 

"I fucking hate you!" 

Steve's voice is a dirty traitor, comes out with a high pitched choking sound at the end when Billy runs his tongue over his tight little pucker, broad and flat and so fucking wet. 

Billy just laughs again the vibrations going straight into Steve's hole and from there through his entire body, his dick twitches desperately in his far too tiny shorts. 

He's been hard since Billy sneaked in through the backdoor in his stupid lifeguard tank top, tanned to perfection, freckles sprinkled across his nose and eyes gleaming with mischief. A fucking trailer park adonis scooping Steve up and kissing him silly, smelling like chlorine, sweat and body oil, like _summer_ and the promise of sex. 

Steve never has a chance against Billy.

He wants to protest again but then Billy licks in deep and Steve straight up _mewls_. It's humiliating how fucking easy he is for Hargrove and his talented tongue. That sinful tongue, that fucking tongue is a one-way ticket straight to hell. 

Billy pulls back, leans his head against the small of Steve's back. He can feel his long lashes flutter against his skin there, butterfly kisses as he hums, always so satisfied when he gets to play with Steve's body. 

"Delicious." Billy sighs "Think I'll have seconds. Pretty boy's my favorite flavor."

He turns his head to the side and Steve can feel his jaw working against his skin when he opens his mouth wide. He's only got a heartbeat to wonder what he's up to now before Billy smushes his whole face into his bum. He takes a big chunk of cheek meat into his mouth and chomps down. Steve feels the whole row of teeth all the way back to Billy's molars sinking into his skin and yelps in surprise. 

But Billy's not biting him just chewing, kneading the flesh with his teeth making gross slurping and sucking sounds like he's eating and overripe and especially juicy fruit. 

It'd disgusting, saliva running down into Steve crack, and so fucking hot. Steve can't suppress a whimper, hole and dick neglected but twitching with arousal as Billy gorges himself on his ass. 

"Billy!" he whines and reaches back, feeling for his head and tangling his fingers into his hair when he touches soft curls, gives them a sharp tug. "C' mon, baby! You said you'd eat my ass, _not eat my ass_! Don't tease!"  

Billy lets go but not without sucking hard when he pops his mouth off Steve's cheek, there's no doubt he'll find a love bite there later.

"Can't help myself, tastes so good." he rasps, soothing the sore spot over with his tongue. "Got the prettiest ass out there, so ripe and full like a soft little peach. Wanna eat you up." 

Steve gives him a slap on the back of his stupid, dirty-minded head. Billy’s obsession with his butt goes too far sometimes, he can never keep his hands to himself, get’s Steve in trouble in public _all the time_.

"Eat me out first!!" 

"Tsk!" Billy snaps the waistband of his shorts again harder this time "Can't even say please and thank you. What kind of customer service is that? I'll have to speak to your manager later." 

Steve swears one of these days he'll murder Billy, maybe lock him in the freezer or something.  

"For fuck's sake, Billy! PLEASE." 

"See? That's much better." Billy murmurs, his breath hits Steve, hot and promising, before he darts his tongue out and tickles Steve's hole with the tip of it. 

Steve sighs with bliss when the tickle turns into a swirl, tracing the contour of his rim and pressing in deeper with every new swipe, setting his nerves on fire. 

"God, yesss!" he moans, arching his back and curving his neck as Billy finally breaches him, licks deep into his core.

He's got one hand in Billy's hair tightening its grip, edging him on, the other one moving from the counter to the front of his shorts, sneaking below his waistband while Billy tongue-fucks his ass, slowly, deeply. 

Steve curls a hand around his throbbing erection, gives it a good firm tug, a breath of sweet relief already on his lip when suddenly Billy spanks him once, hard. 

He cries, both in pain and pleasure and his hand is ripped harshly from out of his shorts. 

"No touching the merchandise, baby!" Billy scolds, having pulled back again and leaving Steve's poor hole winking with sudden emptiness and dripping with drool. "You come when I'm done with you, get it?" 

"Billy for fuck's sake, don't be mean." Steve bitches, honestly desperate to come now, trying to wriggle his wrist out of Billy's iron grip. 

"You can wait a little longer, sailor boy."

Steve wants to cry. He hates Billy so, so much. He grinds his ass down on his face instead to shut him up. Gets another hard sharp slap in return that makes his cock jump, precome starts staining the inside of his shorts and dribbling down his thigh. 

But he obeys, knows better than to argue with Billy when he's set his mind on something. He always, always makes it worth Steve's while. He's too damn slutty not to deliver. 

Billy doesn't disappoint this time either, grips Steve's hips hard enough to bruise and starts eating that ass like he's starving, his poorly shaven chin slick with spit, rubbing against Steves perineum, bumping against the back of his balls every now and then, when he gives his hips a rough tug. 

Steve can't control his moans anymore, they echo loud and obscene between the walls of the empty store. It's good, _fantastic,_  the way Billy’s licks are stroking his insides. He's rocking down against them, finally having found a perfect rhythm. Steve's close, so close but he knows he can't come just like this, is at the mercy of Billy’s will. 

"Please." he groans body trembling with sensory overkill his shirt rucked up to his chest from moving against the counter, his belly bare and face flushed a pretty pink "Billy! Please, please, please!" 

If there's one thing Billy loves it's Steve begging all pretty and sweet. He growls, the sound and the feeling of it running down Steve's spine almost pushing him over the edge. Then, he finally pulls his shorts down, until they bunch around Steve's knees and snakes a hand between his pale, slippery thighs. 

But Billy never plays nice, always finds new ways to tease Steve. He presses the heel of his palm hard into the spot behind his balls and gently rolls them between his thick fingers, gives them a little squeeze, a little tug. Steve chokes out a sob, clenches his fist and slams it on the counter. 

"Please." he whispers one last time, voice sounding absolutely wrecked and feverish. Blood pulsing hot in his ears he pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the ice cream display at his side to find some relief. 

Billy senses his distress, knows just how far he can push his lover by now. Finally, he shows some mercy and curls his free hand around Steve's cock. It almost takes nothing to get him off at this point, one good hard stroke along his aching, swollen length and it's over. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, his climax hitting his brain in a white flash and pleasure surging through his whole body, fizzing bright behind his eyes, inside his veins as he comes with his mouth hanging open, ass full of Billy's tongue and cock pulsing in the tight grip of his calloused fingers. 

Steve shoots and shoots, legs shaking and pearly strings of cum hitting the backside of the counter, splattering on the tiles between his feet. 

When he's spent and the tension drains from his body, he collapses, sinks to his knees face sliding across the counter as he slips down. 

Billy catches him around the waist and pulls him into his lap, mouth soft against the damp hairline on Steve's neck. He runs a hand through Steve’s dark locks, whispers quiet words of praise and adoration into his ear while peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Did so good, baby. So pretty, so perfect.” he rambles “You’re the sweetest thing. Got me addicted. _Sugar._ ”

They sit like this for a moment, and Steve just revels in it while he comes down, naked ass resting comfortably on Billy big thighs and legs sprawled out bonelessly across the floor. 

After a while, Billy starts humming, adjusts the red tie of Steve's uniform. 

"Baby, look what a mess you made. Spilled cream everywhere." he chuckles, runs a finger through a puddle of cum in front of them "Better let you get back to work so you can clean this up." 

Steve closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and counts to ten. 

"One of these days, Hargrove.” he groans “One of these days I'll come down to the pool and get back at you for this. I swear I'll make you suffer." 

"Oh, baby." Billy purrs into Steve's ear, sounding absolutely delighted, and gives his softened cock one last squeeze "I can hardly wait."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little treat before s3 airs! Hope you liked it, that was my first attempt at writing rimming!
> 
> I'm really insecure about my porn, so if you enjoyed it please at least leave me a kudos so I know it didn't completely suck, otherwise I'll stick to writing fluff. Thank you, have a nice day! ❤️ 
> 
> For more writing, 80s aesthetics and occasional art find me on [tumblr](https://highon85.tumblr.com/)


End file.
